Losing Him
by HiddenWriter-WantedReader
Summary: When Kari loses the chance at the future she had been planning for, she sinks. With her Hope gone forever, she struggles to pick up the pieces, while having memories be brought up at every turn. She wants to get over the pain, but thinks if the pain is gone she will forget how to be happy. Possible Rating change later.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the edited version of this first chapter. I have a lot of people to thank for pushing me to edit this and make it better. I want to thank Chromate and Kal-El Fornia for giving such awesome feedback. I hope that this chapter is more to your liking and sets a better mood for you. Please read and review. I hope that this captures your imagination. Thank you!**_

* * *

Kari Kamiya sat on the couch in her living room. She was gripping a box of tissue and trying to let her mind be numb. She was staring at the television, but she was not watching it. Everything was moving in slow motion, and she couldn't focus on anything.

She wanted to cry but her face felt tight, and her eyes burned from the dryness of wasted blinks. No matter how much she blinked the tears never fell. She put her forefinger in her mouth and started to chew on the nail. She couldn't remember the last time she had bit her nails off, but the nervous habit seemed natural as on edge as she was.

She glanced at her phone, and it seemed to mock her. The screen was dark and it felt heavy in her hand. She had turned it off earlier, and had no plans to turn it back on. She knew if she did, her friends would be calling her. She had nothing to say, and she didn't want to hear pity from them.

She had lost her best friend, and the love of her very short life. She had made plans to be with him forever, and now he was just gone. As young as they were, she never thought she would be without him. She didn't know how to stop hurting, because the one person who always made it better, was the reason for her pain.

Kari thought to that morning, and how she had been talking with TK. She had snuck him into her room while her parents were asleep, and Tai was in his room. She loved that he would come over at four in the morning, and text her that he was outside and to let him in.

_When Kari had opened the front door that morning, she found her blonde boyfriend wearing khaki shorts, and a blue hoodie. She noted that it brought out his eyes. His hair was sticking up all over in an organized form of chaos. Sitting on his shoulder, was his partner, Patamon. He gave a large yawn that only enhanced his hamster like qualities. The only thing that differed was the batty wings that stood up off of his head. _

"_Hurry, come in. Quietly!" _

_Kari smirked as they all crept back to her room on their tiptoes. She made sure that everyone was in before she closed the door and dimmed the light. She listened and when she was satisfied that no one had woke up, she wrapped her arms around the Digi-destined of hope. _

"_Hi…" She murmured against his neck, and he kissed the top of her brunette hair. She had showered with strawberry shampoo and body wash, and smelled like she should be on the side of a mountain in spring. She was wearing a purple robe over her sleep shorts and tank top. _

"_Hi there…" He whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. He let her go and took her hand as he led her to her bed. _

_Patamon and Gatomon were curled up asleep on a chair in the corner of the room. Gatomon was purring and Patamon was snoring with a small squeak. Kari watched them for a few minutes before turning to her boyfriend._

"_Were you not able to sleep because of the dreams?" She knew he had been having nightmares, although he never opened up to her about them. _

"_Just one, but seeing you makes it better." He smiled at her and kissed her hand which he was still holding onto. _

_Kari looked at him and smiled a sleepy smile, as she snuggled up next to him on her bed and pulled the covers up over them. She loved breathing in his musky scent. It made her feel safe and comfortable._

"_I love lying in bed with you," She whispered with a smirk as she rested her head over his heart, and listened to it thumping with hers. _

"_If your dad catches us again, he is going to kick my ass." The young blonde shook his head as he looked down into her ruby red eyes._

_The brunette bit her lip and tried not to think about her father's open disgust towards the love of her life. She had never wanted to be with anyone more than she did the Child of Hope. Being with him was going to complete her life. _

_Her father was determined to send her off to a college, possibly in the United States, for photography. She was very good at taking photos, and while it was a hobby that she fully enjoyed it was not something that she could see herself doing as a career. _

_She wanted a family and children, and to possibly become a teacher. She wanted to build her life around the ones she loved, and spend her life working away from them. She and Tai were usually alone growing up, and almost every Digi-Destined's parents were busy working while they were growing up. It always made it easy to go to the Digital World._

"_I don't care what my dad thinks. I want to be with you." She smiled at him, "As long as you want to be with me."_

_TK reached down and started to tickle her on her side. She strained to keep from giggling, afraid she might wake up her family. After five minutes they both relaxed and TK let out a sigh of content._

"_TK, do you ever think about what our future will hold?" _

_The blue eyed boy was taken aback and looked away from her and closed his eyes. After a few moments he smiled at her and gave a stiff nod._

"_Yeah, I do."_

"_What do you see?" _

_Kari bit her lip after asking the question. She knew that if he didn't give the answer she wanted, it would destroy her and her future._

"_I see you, me, and a family." _

_Kari let out a sigh of happiness, and held tightly to TK. She couldn't stop the tears that started to slide out of her eyes. She idly placed a hand over her stomach, as she turned to him._

"_Wouldn't it be great to start a family?" She asked as she looked at him. He reached over and wiped the tears off of her face. _

"_Yes, and I can't wait for us to be married."_

_Kari took a deep breathe, and looked into his blue eyes. After the tears stopped flowing, she nuzzled into his neck, placing a light kiss in the curve. _

_They fell asleep in each other's arms, only awaking a few hours later to Patamon and Gatomon planning a trip to the Digital World to get Digi-Berries to make a Digi-Berry pie. Kari opened to portal using the computer in her room and sent their partners to the Digital World, telling them that they would leave the portal open so they could come back when they were ready._

_After they were gone, Kari got dressed and she and TK sat in her room, talking about school and their chemistry test on Monday. She kept looking at him and smiling, wanting so much to be snuggled up with him in a world where they would never be interrupted. _

"_TK, I have something I need to tell you." She looked down, biting her lip again, for the fifth time that morning. _

"_What is it..?" _

"_Takaishi! I know you are in my daughter's room! Open this door now! Kari!" _

_Her father's voice boomed loudly into the room, causing her to flinch. She looked at TK and frowned knowing that he was about to be kicked out of her house, and she would be grounded from seeing him._

_Slowly she got up and opened her door, looking at her dad's angry face. He glared at the blonde boy and then turned to his daughter. She flinched as if she had been slapped and her boyfriend stepped up to her side._

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_You need to leave. I am so sick of how improper you are with her. Being alone with her, in her room, at night is no way for two teenagers to be. You are not married, and you both should be chaperoned."_

_Kari looked at him and shook her head, knowing it would do no good for her to argue with him. She looked at TK as he walked past her father to leave. _

"_TK, wait!" Kari tried to walk past her father but he blocked her way, she tried to get by until she heard the front door open and close._

"_You need to clean your room, and do your chores." He frowned at her and how sad she looked. "He is not your entire world, and you need to make time for other friends, and hobbies in your life. "_

_She stood there watching him until she was so angry that she slammed her door in his face. She leaned against it and slid down. She was so angry at how he had acted to TK and how he just couldn't understand that she wanted to be with TK and that the blonde boy made her happy._

_She walked over to her bed, throwing herself onto it, her cell phone in her hand. She closed her eyes, about to text her blue eyed boyfriend, when her phone vibrated in her hand._

_**Hey, don't worry about me. You are worth it. I love you.  
Xoxo TK**_

_Kari smiled to herself, knowing that this was the guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She was about to send her reply, when Tai had knocked on her door, asking her if she wanted to go to the mall with him. He needed a new suit for a job interview. She set her phone down, never sending the text to TK and instead gathered up her purse and sunglasses to go with her brother._

_After two hours at the mall, and a quick bite to eat, Tai had brought her back to the apartment. When they entered the living room, Mrs. Kamiya was crying softly on the couch, while Mr. Kamiya was holding her. The phone was sitting in front of them, and Tai and Kari just stood there staring at them._

"_What's wrong, Mom?" Tai finally asked. He had never seen his mother cry like this. He had seen her angry to the point of tears, but never crying like this._

"_Tai, Kari, you both need to sit down." Their father said in a voice that waivered with distraught. _

_Kari watched both of them carefully, and then sat down on a chair by the window. Tai sat down on the arm of her chair, unsure of what they were about to be told. Kari had watched her brother, before turning back to her parents. Unconsciously, she placed her hand on her tummy, while waiting for the news that had her parents so shocked._

"_Kari, we want you to know that we love you." Her mother looked up at her, before bursting back into tears at the sight of her daughter._

"_Mom, what's going on?" Kari was being to fear that her parents were going to split up. Things at their house had not been peaceful lately, and Kari knew that it was because her mom approved of TK, and her father did not._

_Because her mother could not speak, her father looked at her and said, "Kari, there was a horrible accident, and Takeru is dead. A car was speeding and ran a red light while he was crossing the street. It hit him so hard that he was gone before the ambulance got to the scene."_

_Kari felt the entire world stop turning. She thought about what her father had just said, and what it meant for her and her future. She shook her head slowly._

"_No, you're wrong. It's not true." She took a deep breath while looking at her father. "You're lying!" _

_She jumped up and looked at her mother's face. She knew that it was true, and that her father was being honest. She thought about that morning, and how her father had made him leave. If her father would have let TK stay then he would have gone to the mall with her and Tai._

"_This is your fault!" She screamed at her father, tears streaming down her lovely face, and she crossed the room and started to hit him. "You made him leave! You hated him! Just admit it, you always wanted him dead!" _

_Her father did not attempt to stop her from hitting him, and he couldn't say anything to her that wouldn't make it worse. Finally, she slumped to the floor and Tai picked her up, and carried her to her room. She was sobbing silently at first, and she wouldn't let go of him. After fifteen minutes she felt tired and looked up at her big brother._

"_I have to go find Matt. He needs me." Kari nodded knowing that Tai was worried about his best friend. Her older brother kissed her forehead, and left as she picked up her phone, and saw the message she had typed to send to TK but never sent._

_**I always worry about you, because I love you. You mean everything to me…  
All my heart, Kari**_

_She hit send, and then threw the phone at the wall._

"_How could you not have sent that to him? You never said good-bye; you didn't even tell him that you loved him one last time!" She was so angry that she punched the wall, which hurt her hand, and wrist. _

"_Ow!" She cried out in pain, her eyes unable to produce more tears. Her mother came in and had her go into the living room. She gave her a box of tissues, along with an ice pack for her wrist and informed her that they were going to comfort Nancy Takaishi, TK's mom._

"_Do you need me to call someone to come and stay with you?"_

_All Kari could do was mouth the word 'no', and watch her parents leave._

She turned on the television, but couldn't focus, and that's where she was in life now. It hadn't fully sunk in that TK would never come back to her house. She picked up her cell phone and called his number. It got to voicemail and she heard his voice, "Hey, you have reached TK, but I can't talk right now. Leave a message and I will call you back."

Finally the dam of tears that had built up in her broken down and flooded out of her eyes, and into the awaiting tissue. His voice was the final straw, the part of him she would miss the most.

"TK… How could you leave me?" She choked out, as she cried herself to sleep on the couch.

* * *

_**So what did you think of this? I love feedback! I am working on the next few chapters, so please give me plenty of reasons to keep going!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I have decided that I will be combining the present with flashbacks of Kari and TK's relationship. This is a Takari after all. All memories will be in italics. Please Read and Review to give me an idea of what you are thinking. Thanks!_**

* * *

_Kari made her way to the pond where she and TK had planned to meet up. They were celebrating the ending of their junior year of high school, and the beginning of summer. He had a picnic set out and was lying back in the grass, looking up at the bright blue sky. Kari noted that the sky was just a shade lighter than TK's eyes. The sky was a creamy blue, and TK's eyes shone like a bright crystal blue pool. _

"_TK!" Kari shouted, standing right over him, and letting out a giggle when he jumped. He tried to play it off by sitting up like he had meant to make a move right then anyway. He smiled at Kari and patted the spot next to him._

"_You never could be subtle…" He smirked playfully at her, and Kari frowned back._

"_Are you saying I am clumsy?"_

"_No, just not quiet."_

_Kari rolled her eyes and leaned back, resting her weight on her hands. She looked out at the water, not looking at TK. She was planning on giving him the silent treatment, but then he placed his hand on top of hers. She looked at him as he gave her a knowing smile. She could never stay mad at him._

"_So what did you bring?" She eyed the bowls that still had their lids on them. TK was a good cook, he learned from his brother Matt. However, sometimes TK was a little experimental, and it didn't always turn out like he planned._

"_Just some sushi and rice, something simple." He smirked at Kari knowingly. "I also packed some chocolate covered strawberries for dessert."_

_Kari eyed TK carefully, not sure what he was intending for this picnic to mean. She had just broken up with a boy she had been dating for a few months. He had been messing around behind her back. It didn't bother the brunette girl in the end because he just didn't have her heart, and Kari knew why. She grinned at the blonde boy sitting next to her. TK had found out through their friend Davis that Kari was single, and that same day he invited Kari on this picnic._

"_Ah, I see." Kari smiled at him. "Sounds delicious." She was watching her best friend look at her in a way she was certain that he had never done before. She couldn't place what it was about him, but she felt her heart start pounding in her chest as she looked down and away from him._

_TK took his hand from hers and reached over to get the food and the chopsticks for the ruby eyed girl sitting next to him. He smiled at her as she took the food, and started to eat. She kept her eyes down looking at her food, unsure of why he was making her feel this way._

"_So I heard that you and Jason are no longer together. Are you okay?" _

_Kari looked up and at TK. She had never talked to him about her boyfriend, or now her ex-boyfriend. She wasn't sure what to say. She had felt betrayed by the older boy, but at the same time had already moved on passed him and his stupid actions._

"_Yeah, I have never been better." She smiled at him as she leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder for a moment. She could see the blush that crept across his pale cheeks. The eighth original Digi-destined sat up as she looked over at him._

"_Davis said you were pretty happy that I was no longer with that dumbass."_

_The youngest Digi-destined let his mouth fall open as he looked at her. He should have known that Davis would have given him up. The leader of the new Digi-destined still thought he had a chance with Kari, but not if TK had anything to do with it._

"_Yeah well, Kari, you could do so much better than him."_

_He took a sushi and quickly stuck it in his mouth, and chewed slowly while looking out at the water. His face was still a light shade of pink, and Kari couldn't help but smile at him. _

"_Well, since you think so, would you mind pushing me in the right direction?" She took a small bite of rice and then added, "Davis seems to think he would be the best for me…" _

_Kari then watched TK for his reaction, and was slightly pleased when a dirty look came across his face. He quickly swallowed the sushi, almost causing him to choke. After he composed himself, the blue eyed boy looked at her._

"_Davis is not even close to what you deserve. I am sure he would treat you right, but let me ask you this; does he make you laugh until tears stream down your face?"_

"_No..."_

_TK thought for a moment before continuing to make his point about Davis._

"_Does he make you warm inside?"_

"_Not at all." Kari was amused with his choice in questions, and decided to keep playing his little game with him._

"_Does the thought of…" He paused while looking at his shoes, "him kissing you, make you happy?"_

_The blonde boy swallowed hard at this last question, since it was something he truly didn't have the answer to. He was not at all certain who Kari would be happy kissing and the thought scared him a little bit. _

"_No," Kari whispered as she moved closer to him, "But the thought of kissing you does…"_

_He snapped his head up and looked at her and how close to him she was now sitting. He thought that he couldn't have heard her right. He had hoped for the longest time that she would fall for him, and now that she admitted something like that out loud had his head spinning._

"_It does?" _

_Kari smiled at how she had managed to catch him off guard. He was extremely cute when his face was full of surprise. She had never thought that it would be this easy to admit the feelings that had been growing in the back of her mind. The brunette thought that possibly it would have been something she would have to keep to herself until TK made it clear to her that he would be able to return those feelings. _

"_Yes, I would be completely happy to kiss you. There are just a million things about you that make you, 'better than him'."_

_TK smiled at her, and took out the chocolate covered strawberries. He handed one to Kari, and felt a jolt when their fingers touched. He took one and bit into it, letting the sweet and tart tastes mix in his mouth as he watched his brunette best friend. She bit into hers, leaving just a little bit of chocolate on her bottom lip. _

_Silently, the blonde boy leaned in and captured her lips with his, unable to keep from kissing her. He had hoped for so long for this chance and he wasn't going to let it slip by. He pulled her close to him, and held her tightly._

_After their kiss broke apart, Kari's face was bright pink, and she couldn't help but smile at the blonde boy. He had made the move that she was hoping he would, and now she confirmed that he felt the same as she did._

"_How long?" She smiled at him, and waited for him to catch his breath._

"_How long what?" He asked all in once. He was flustered, but very happy with himself. He wasn't going to let her get away this time._

"_How long have you wanted to kiss me?" She looked at him shyly. _

_His blue eyes looked out at the water, debating on telling her the truth. He knew that it would change everything about their friendship, but considering he had just kissed her, it was already changing. He took a deep breath and then looked into her ruby eyes._

"_Since we were thirteen, and you were being summoned by the scubamon, and I thought that I was going to lose you. After everything was alright, I chickened out, but I never stopped wanting to. I really care about you, Kari."_

_She sat there, pondering his explanation, realizing that was almost four years ago. She couldn't believe that he would hold this in for so long, but was extremely happy that she had his heart. _

"_How about you?" TK looked at her, unsure of what she was thinking. _

_Kari thought back to two months ago, when she had first suspected Jason was cheating on her. She had run into TK at an ice cream shop and he had spent three hours making her laugh and smile. He never asked what was wrong or pried into her feelings, but instead he made her better. That was when she knew that she cared about him as more than a friend. _

"_That day at the ice cream parlor, that's when I realized that you were more to me than a friend." She glanced down and then back up at him, "But I should have always known that it was you."_

_With that, he pulled her close to him and gave her another kiss, short and sweet. They didn't say anything else the whole time. They just watched the water, and held each other knowing that they finally held the one person who was meant for them. Kari couldn't help but smile at the boy who she didn't think she deserved, but who was determined to think she was worth the wait. She was glad he did, because now they had the rest of their lives together._


End file.
